Estaba equivocada
by Alae de Shia
Summary: Post AC. Nada había cambiado desde que el Geoestigma se erradicó del Planeta. Él seguía ignorándome... o eso creía yo. Lemon Cloud X Tifa Muy mal summary, entrad y juzgad vosotros mismos,mandadme algun Review para mejorar, porfa!


Ha pasado apenas un mes desde que conseguimos evitar la vuelta de Sephirot, un mes desde que vencimos a Kadaj, Loz y Yazoo, un mes desde que se erradicó el Geoestigma, un mes desde que Cloud se libró de la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros…

Cloud, el hombre que, siendo sólo unos niños, me prometió que siempre me protegería. Cloud, el hombre que siempre ha estado a mi lado incluso cuando yo no me daba cuenta, el que me ha acompañado en todas nuestras aventuras y desventuras, y siempre me ha ayudado y defendido. Cloud, el hombre por el que vivo y respiro, el hombre del que llevo enamorada toda la vida…

Después de lo ocurrido, todo volvió a la normalidad: Cid volvió a Ciudad Cohete y siguió construyendo aviones junto a Shera; Red XIII se hizo cargo del observatorio de su abuelo Bugenhagen en el Cañón Cosmo; Yuffie y Vincent se declararon lo que sentían y ahora viven de aquí para allá en ningún lugar fijo,pero eso sí, juntos, e imagino que pronto anunciarán su compromiso; Barret siguió con sus pozos de petróleo, ganando dinero… y yo volví a regentar el Séptimo Cielo, y actualmente vivo con Denzel, Marlene y …Cloud.

Aquel día, uno como otro cualquiera, Cloud estaba fuera haciendo sus entregas, que cada vez eran más numerosas, y yo me encontraba fregando y poniendo todo a punto para abrir el bar mientras Denzel y Marlene cenaban en una de las mesas, entre risas, junto a Barret, que en cuanto acabaran se los llevaría con él. Yo los observaba, contenta de verlos a los dos tan felices sobre todo después de lo mal que lo pasó Denzel cuando padecía el Geoestigma, aunque en el fondo estaba triste y desanimada, ya que Cloud seguía como siempre, esto es, sin apenas hablar con nadie excepto con los niños, con los que pasaba bastante tiempo cuando no estaba haciendo entregas; me sentía incapaz de declararle mis sentimientos. Yo ya no podía más: todos los días, desde que me levantaba hasta que me volvía a acostar, continuamente pensando en él, en mis sentimientos por él… y él, ignorante de todo mi sufrimiento. Porque eso es lo que era, el amor se había tornado en sufrimiento y eso era mucho más duro viviendo con él en la misma casa, y durmiendo en la habitación de enfrente. ¿Por qué no le declaré mis sentimientos? No sé, quizá por miedo a su rechazo o por miedo a que decidiera alejarse otra vez de nosotros y no volver jamás, o simplememte porque fui una cobarde…

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Barret giró la cabeza y se me quedó mirando, sonriendo por ver a su hija y a Denzel tan felices. Intenté sonreírle pero fue en vano, sólo conseguí que una mueca se reflejara en mi rostro, y él se dio cuenta y dejando un momento a los niños, me llevó al patio trasero:

"¿Por qué estás triste, Tifa?" me preguntó una vez allí, "Sigues pensando en Cloud y en lo que sientes por él, ¿verdad?".

Esta pregunta, hecha por él, me extrañó ya que aunque ya sabía que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Cloud (de hecho, todo el grupo, excepto él, lo sabía), Barret siempre era muy brusco e insensible cuando hablaba de esos temas, y me sorprendió la delicadeza con la que me había preguntado y su preocupación.

"Sí, Barret, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él" le respondí, entristecida y bajando la cabeza. "Ya hace un mes desde que se curó del Geoestigma, parecía que iba a mejorar nuestra relación, y sin embargo veo que está igual que antes. Claro que sé que él no siente lo mismo por mí, pero esperaba que hablara más, o que pasara menos tiempo haciendo sus entregas… Supongo que esperaba que algo cambiara".

"Ya sabes cómo es Cloud, dale tiempo. Además estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti, aunque le cueste mucho demostrarlo; tienes que entender que el ver a una mujer tan guapa todo el día tiene que estar volviéndole loco… y eso, unido a su forma de ser, debe de ser incluso traumático" dijo soltando una carcajada, al tiempo que me hacía alzar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

En ese momento en el que necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarme, Barret resultó ser de gran ayuda; sus palabras me consolaron profundamente aunque en realidad sólo fueran palabras vacías.

"Gracias por animarme Barret. Siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa por muy triste que me encuentre" le sonreí, agradecida.

"De nada Tifa, te quiero y lo hago porque quiero verte feliz. Eres muy guapa, amable y simpática, además de una mujer con carácter, y si dejaras de pensar durante un minuto en ese Cloud, te darías cuenta de que tienes muchos hombres donde elegir que están esperando su turno para que les hagas un mínimo de caso"dijo Barret, riendo, mientras volvíamos al bar. Yo reí también. Había tenido alguna cita esporádica con alguno y aunque no había quedado muy satisfecha con ninguno, quizá tuviera razón y debía olvidar mi amor por Cloud, pasar página de una vez.

"Chicos, ¿habéis acabado ya?"preguntó Barret cuando volvimos al bar.

"¡¡¡¡Síiiii!!!!" contestaron a la vez Denzel y Marlene.

"Pues venga, vámonos que se hace tarde. Despedíos de Tifa" ordenó Barret.

"¡¡¡Adiós Tifa, hasta la semana que viene!!!" dijo Marlene, corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome fuerte.

"Hasta pronto Marlene, pásatelo bien" respondí.

A continuación Denzel, más despacio, se acercó a mí y me abrazó con timidez, preguntando:

"¿Vendrá Cloud a despedirnos antes de irnos, Tifa?". Denzel, además de cariño, sentía una gran admiración por Cloud.

"No, lo siento Denzel, iba a estar haciendo entregas hasta tarde" le respondí. "Le mandaré saludos de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo Tifa, hasta la semana que viene" se despidió de mí.

Ambos, con la ayuda de Barret, cogieron sus equipajes además de algunos juguetes, y los subieron a la furgoneta de éste. Los acompañé hasta la entrada del bar para despedirme; desde la furgoneta me dijeron adiós con la mano, y Barret, gritando, me prometió que cuidaría muy bien de ellos, que se iban a divertir mucho. Sonreí ante esto último, ya que los niños se lo pasaban muy bien con Barret y siempre que se ofrecía para llevárselos durante unos días, éstos aceptaban rápidamente y esperaban impacientes a que se los llevara; les hacía falta algo de diversión, despejarse un poco después de lo que habían pasado, eran unos niños muy fuertes, pero niños al fin y al cabo. Cuando la nube de polvo que levantó la furgoneta se disipó entré de nuevo al bar, cerrando la puerta, y volví a mis quehaceres.

Mientras recogía los restos de la cena de los niños, mi mente nuevamente comenzó a divagar, cómo no, pensando en Cloud. Desde niña me había hechizado su forma de mirar fijamente, su forma de ser, misteriosa, aunque ésta ahora no fuera más que un obstáculo entre nosostros.

Una y mil veces había intentado olvidarme de él saliendo con otros hombres que, en opinión de cualquiera, no tenían nada que envidiar a Cloud pero nunca pasaba de la primera cita con ellos, no podía evitar compararlos con él y siempre, inevitablemente, éstos salían perdiendo. Además siempre acababa sintiéndome mal, como si lo estuviera traicionando, y volvía a casa triste pero a la vez aliviada.

Alguna vez, volviendo de alguna de estas citas, me había encontrado a Cloud sentado en una de las sillas del bar, ¿esperando a que yo volviera?, no lo sé, y mirándome fijamente, como me gustaba que lo hiciera, pero con una especie de sombra que nublaba su mirada. Yo no sabía el por qué de esta extraña mirada, pero no me gustaba nada, le daba un aspecto siniestro, y sin hacer ningún comentario ni decir nada pero sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, se levantaba de la silla y, deseándome buenas noches, se dirigía a su habitación dejándome totalmente confundida y paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Excepto por este extraño comportamiento en ocasiones puntuales, Cloud seguía igual. Es verdad que desde que se curó del Geoestigma no huía cada vez que nos acercábamos, y que vivía con nosotros y acostumbraba a estar con Denzel y Marlene más tiempo, pero se pasaba la mayor parte del día con sus entregas, y apenas hablaba. Yo sabía que no iba a cambiar sólo por curarse o, como él había dicho, por haberse quitado un peso de encima, pero tenía esperanzas de que hablara algo más, si no conmigo con Vincent o Barret, o incluso Cid, pero todos coincidían en que seguía igual que siempre.

Así que ese día, cuando entró por la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral saludándome con una media sonrisa me extrañé pero decidí hacer caso omiso de su extraño comportamiento y actuar con normalidad. Esa media sonrisa me hacía presagiar que algo había cambiado ya que no solía sonreír habitualmente, pero ignoré los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y le saludé como siempre solía hacerlo. Había pensado en lo que me había dicho Barret hacía un rato y había decidido tratar a Cloud como un amigo más.

"Hola Cloud" dije con una sonrisa, "¿Qué tal han ido las entregas hoy?" y seguí ordenando y poniendo a punto todo. No iba a ser tarea fácil ignorar lo que sentía por él, esa pequeña sonrisa había hecho que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo. Ya me había hecho mucho daño.

"Han ido bien, gracias por preocuparte Tifa" me respondió. "Realmente no sé por qué lo haces".

"Bueno, eres mi amigo y me intereso y me preocupo por lo que haces. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?" dije, evitando reflejar en mi voz o mis gestos la amargura que sentí en ese momento. Quizá fue esta una de las frases que más me ha costado decir en toda mi vida.

Su media se borró de pronto, y yo temí haber dicho algo malo.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza. Entró en el bar y en lugar de dejar la puerta abierta y poner el cartel de "Abierto" como solía hacer siempre cuando volvía de trabajar, cerró la puerta con llave, puso el cartel de cerrado y apoyó la espada sobre la puerta.

"¿Por qué cierras la puerta, Cloud?" le pregunté, extrañada por su comportamiento y dejando lo que estaba haciendo. "Ya es hora de abrir".

Me miró con esos ojos azules brillantes de Mako, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Cuando pasó por detrás de la barra y llegó hasta mí se fue acercando poco a poco al tiempo que yo retrocedía, no sabía muy bien por qué, hasta que mi espalda dio contra la pared. Cloud se acercó todavía más. Yo no podía quitar la vista de esos ojos azules que me atravesaban, desnudando mi alma y mis sentimientos ante él. Se acercó todavía más, puso una mano contra la pared a la altura de mi hombro para evitar que yo me moviera, y con la otra tomó mi barbilla, y respondió a mi pregunta únicamente diciendo:

"Hoy no te voy a dejar abrir el bar, Tifa".

Y acortando la mínima distancia que nos separaba, me besó. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Cuando por fin estaba decidida a echarlo de mi cabeza, se le ocurría besarme. Fue un beso dulce, tierno, que me pilló por sorpresa y al cual no pude responder ya que él separó sus labios de los míos rápidamente, como si temiera mi rechazo ante lo que estaba haciendo. No dejé que se alejara.

No sabía si él también me amaba y en ese momento poco me importaba, yo aceptaría todo lo que él me quisiera dar aunque fuera un mísero abrazo. Yo sólo sabía que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado, y ese beso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, hizo que algo dentro de mí se desatara.

Antes de que se alejara mucho, levanté mi mano y agarrándolo del cuello lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé como nunca había besado a nadie, de forma pasional, casi con rabia, y él respondió a ese beso de la misma forma. Soltó la mano que tenía en mi barbilla y la puso contra la pared, como la otra, acorralándome contra ésta, no dejando que me moviera lo más mínimo. Acercó su cuerpo mucho más al mío, apenas dejándonos sitio para respirar. Cuando fue evidente que necesitábamos coger aire, separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos a los ojos. No sé qué vería Cloud en mi mirada, pero yo vi que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y además me pareció ver algo que parecía… ¿amor?; no, probablemente mis sentidos me estaban traicionando.

En ese momento atrapó de nuevo mis labios con los suyos, y después de acariciarlos suavemente, noté cómo su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca. Abrí mis propios labios y le dejé vía libre para entrar, mientras yo respondía a ese beso y ponía mis brazos en torno a su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mí, profundizándolo. Si eso era lo único que estaba dispuesto a darme, yo iba a aprovechar cada instante antes de que se arrepintiera.

Fue entonces cuando noté que él introducía una de sus manos bajo mi jersey, y acariciando mi abdomen suavemente, alcanzó uno de mis senos y lo acarició con timidez, con delicadeza; a los dos se nos escapó un gemido que murió en la boca del otro. Mientras, yo acariciaba su pelo, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos… Poco a poco, la timidez y delicadeza del principio iban desapareciendo.

Cloud me hizo levantar una de las piernas y, sin dejar de besarme, la puso en torno a su cintura, y después de acariciarla suavemente, me levantó del suelo. En ese momento noté que su cuerpo empezaba a responder a mis estímulos, su erección presionaba contra mi muslo. Fue entonces cuando me llevó a una de las mesas del bar y me sentó sobre ella.

En ese momento me daba igual mi propia inexperiencia, ya que nunca antes había hecho algo como aquello; simplemente me dejé llevar y me olvidé de todo lo demás. En ese momento sólo importábamos Cloud y yo.

Mientras yo pensaba todo esto, Cloud separó sus labios de los míos y se quitó sus botas y sus calcetines con brusquedad, con rabia; a continuación me descalzó a mí con delicadeza, acariciando cada trozo de piel desnuda de mis piernas que encontraba. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse cuando, después de descalzarme, se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme, bajando poco a poco por el cuello hacia el borde de mi camiseta, mientras yo entrelazaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo acercaba a mí. Un suspiro profundo se escapó de mis labios, haciendo que Cloud se separara de mí y me mirara a los ojos; yo aproveché ese momento de distracción para bajar poco a poco la cremallera de su jersey, acariciando con mis labios su pecho conforme quedaba al descubierto su piel y desnudarlo finalmente, lanzando lejos su ropa.

Me detuve un momento a admirar el pecho surcado de cicatrices de Cloud: destacaba una cicatriz larga y pálida en el centro, cortesía de Sephirot, que yo acaricié con mi mano temblorosa bajo su atenta mirada; después continué rozando suavemente el resto de su pecho con ambas manos, maravillándome de lo bien formado que estaba, mientras él comenzaba a acariciarme una pierna e iba poco a poco subiendo. Yo paré mi reconocimiento cuando noté que su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a mi muslo y solté un pequeño, involuntario y casi inaudible gemido. A continuación él también se subió a la mesa e hizo que me tumbara sobre ella, y recostándose sobre mí, Cloud buscó mis labios de nuevo.

Yo me sentía en las nubes, no podía evitar que se me escaparan cada vez más frecuentemente suspiros más y más profundos; perdí la noción del tiempo.

Entonces Cloud dejó mis labios y fue besando toda la línea de mi mentón hasta llegar a mi oreja, entreteniéndose en el lóbulo, jugando con él entre sus labios. Se me volvió a escapar un pequeño gemido: ese era mi punto débil. Oí cómo se le escapaba una pequeña risa y el aire que expulsó me acarició, e hizo que me estremeciera. Mientras él seguía entretenido en mi oreja, yo acariciaba cada trocito de piel desnuda que encontraba: su espalda, su pecho, todas y cada una de las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, su cara…

En un momento dado dejó mi oreja y llevó sus manos hacia mi jersey, intentando soltarlo con sus manos también temblorosas… ¿Era posible que esa fuera la primera vez que él…? No, probablemente lo había hecho antes, y eso me dolía pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgarle? ¿Cuántas otras mujeres habían disfrutado de sus caricias dulces pero a la vez ardientes? Prefería no pensarlo, y centré toda mi atención en lo que Cloud pretendía.

Hizo que me sentara, y sin dejar de besarme me quitó la camiseta, dejando a la vista únicamente mi sujetador, que se precipitó a quitar. Tirándolo lejos de donde estábamos, centró su mirada en mi cuerpo, y lo recorrió con esos ojos azules que parecían atravesarlo todo; me sonrojé violentamente. Se recostó nuevamente sobre mí, y me besó nuevamente en la boca, explorándola más profundamente, al tiempo que una de sus manos subía rozando mi costado hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, el cual acarició con delicadeza con las yemas de los dedos. Se me escapó de nuevo un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores.

Dejó mi boca y fue depositando pequeños besos y mordiéndome, provocando que, ante la salida imparable de suspiros profundos y pequeños gemidos de mi boca, decidiera cerrarla y morderme los labios con fuerza. Mientras, yo intentaba responderle y hacerle sentir lo mismo que me estaba provocando a mí, rozando con mis dedos su piel desnuda, pero mi inexperiencia era evidente. Él siguió descendiendo, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales acarició tanto con las manos como con los labios. Se entretuvo en ellos durante un rato, acariciándolos con la lengua y con los dientes, provocando sensaciones totalmente nuevas para mí; me mordí los labios todavía con más fuerza para evitar que se me escaparan gemidos, aunque no podía dejar de suspirar. No sabía por qué, pero me daba algo de vergüenza que Cloud me oyera gemir; mi respiración se aceleró cuando su boca siguió su recorrido descendente y su lengua jugó con mi ombligo. Sus manos siguieron también su recorrido por mi costado y llegaron hasta mi falda, dispuestas a despojarme de ella cuanto antes.

Su boca dejó de jugar con mi ombligo, haciendo que inevitablemente se me escapara un quejido de decepción; Cloud me miró y sonrió. A continuación agarró mi falda y, tirando suavemente hacia abajo me quitó tanto ésta como la última prenda interior que me cubría, dejándome totalmente desnuda ante su mirada.

Al igual que había hecho antes, recorrió todo mi cuerpo con la mirada mientras se relamía los labios. Yo volví a sonrojarme incluso más que antes. Se recostó otra vez sobre mí y después de besarme en los labios, llevó su boca hasta mi ombligo, continuando el camino que había interrumpido, al tiempo que una de sus manos subía por uno de mis muslos hasta llegar hasta mi intimidad.

No sabía que pretendía hacer. Levantó la vista, me miró a los ojos e introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, buscando ese punto que me hiciera retorcerme de placer. No pude aguantar más y gemí al tiempo que me agarraba con fuerza a la mesa, jamás creí poder sentir tanto placer. Eso sólo era el principio. Introdujo un segundo dedo, y empezó a moverlos, haciéndome enloquecer poco a poco. Mis caderas comenzaron a balancearse sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Cloud me sujetó para que no las moviera, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Intenté decirle que parara, iba a acabar antes de que él empezara siquiera. No me escuchó y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Yo no podía parar de gemir, estaba rendida totalmente a sus caricias; entonces comencé a oír un zumbido en mis oídos; una oleada de placer intenso me sacudió y llegué al clímax, gritando su nombre sin quererlo.

Sacó los dedos húmedos y mientras yo recuperaba la respiración y me calmaba, se tumbó a mi lado, se los llevó a la boca y los saboreó, mirándome nuevamente a los ojos fijamente. Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, ese era el mejor regalo que me podía haber hecho.

En cuanto conseguí tranquilizarme, acaricié su pelo rubio, jugué con él entre mis dedos, y tomándole del cuello me acerqué y lo besé, intentando decirle sin palabras todo lo que me había callado durante años. Me respondió con intensidad, y aproveché para sentarme sobre su cintura. Tirando de él y sin dejar de besarnos hice que se sentara mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos para acercarnos aún más. Él me agarró por la cintura con ambos brazos y me acarició la espalda. Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Cloud todavía estaba medio desnudo y decidida a arreglarlo, lo obligué a que se tumbara sobre la mesa. Yo era totalmente inexperta y como nunca antes me había encontrado en esa situación decidí dejarme llevar por mi instinto y no pensar en nada más.

En cuanto apoyó la espalda contra la mesa, Cloud giró sobre sí mismo, quedando yo nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo, desbaratando mis planes de desnudarle; parecía que prefería ser él el que dominara la situación. Sin embargo, no desistí. Desde esa posición bajé mis manos desde su cuello, acariciando su pecho, hasta el borde de sus pantalones mientras él besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi costado suavemente.

Nuestras respiraciones volvieron a acelerarse cuando yo conseguí soltar el cierre de su pantalón. Notaba su cada vez más patente erección, y metí mis manos dentro de su ropa interior para acariciarla. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sintió mis manos y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Levantó la vista para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos, anhelantes, totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo.

Se separó de mí, y solté un quejido que hizo que sonriera ampliamente. Él, haciendo caso omiso, se sentó sobre la mesa y llevándose las manos a los pantalones, se los bajó, quedando únicamente vestido con sus bóxers negros. Se recostó una vez más sobre mí, y por fin dejó que mis manos le despojaran de su ropa interior con algo de ayuda por su parte.

Ambos gemimos cuando él quedó desnudo por completo, pero no se quedó quieto y volvió a besarme como no lo había hecho antes. Entonces levantó la vista y me miró fijamente a los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso para continuar. Asentí en respuesta a su muda pregunta; y entonces él, con suavidad y delicadeza fue abriendo mis piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

Y en ese momento me penetró lentamente, haciendo que se le escapara un gemido ronco y profundo. Siguió adentrándose poco a poco hasta que sentí un dolor agudo que provocó que agarrara a Cloud con fuerza del pelo y se me escapara un gemido de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Él besó mi frente sudorosa, esperando a que el dolor remitiera. Cuando pasó, lo besé en los labios dándole a entender que podía seguir.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse, despacio al principio pero poco a poco aumentando el ritmo; las mías se acompasaron a su ritmo cada vez más acelerado. Me agarré con fuerza a su espalda, clavando mis dedos en ella mientras gemíamos incontroladamente, él se agarró con fuerza a la mesa. Aceleramos el ritmo cada vez más hasta que llegó un punto en el que yo no pude aguantar más y llegué a mi segundo orgasmo mientras gritaba que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado. No lo pude evitar. Cloud se vino inmediatamente después que yo, gritando mi nombre en pleno éxtasis, y se desplomó sobre mí.

Lo abracé, intentando olvidar lo que había gritado momentos antes, e intenté tranquilizarme; enterró su cara en mi hombro mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

A pesar de que habíamos hecho el amor en una dura mesa del bar en ese momento yo me encontraba en el Paraíso, con Cloud en mis brazos y ambos bañados en sudor. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar alguna vez: Cloud salió de mí y se tumbó boca arriba a mi lado, sin decir nada como siempre. Yo no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente: ¿le habría gustado?, ¿no le habría gustado?, ¿me había oído decir que lo amaba?, ¿lo había hecho antes con otra mujer?... pero no dije nada y seguí mirando al techo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, habló:

"Yo también te amo Tifa, siempre lo he hecho" me dijo con voz ronca al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia mí. Yo, sorprendida, lo miré incapaz de creerme lo que había dicho.

"¿Lo dices en serio? No te sientas obligado a decirme eso sólo porque a mí se me haya escapado…" le contesté, bajando la mirada.

"Tifa lo digo en serio, te amo" me tomó de la barbilla y me besó dulcemente. Yo lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, más contenta que nunca, ya que Cloud compartía mis sentimientos con la msima intensidad.

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?" le pregunté, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

"Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Además, siempre me ha costado mucho expresar mis sentimientos hacia los demás, y sobre todo hacia ti. Siento todo el daño que te he hecho" dijo disculpándose y abrazándome más estrechamente.

"Eso ya no importa" dije con una sonrisa, y le hice la pregunta que en ese momento más deseaba hacerle. Suspiré. "Cloud, ¿alguna vez… ya sabes… habías hecho esto antes?" pregunté con timidez.

Él se sonrojó. "No, jamás había hecho esto antes. ¿Se ha notado mucho que era inexperto?".

"Bueno yo tampoco lo había hecho antes así que no tengo nada para compararlo, pero yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien" respondí, totalmente sonrojada.

"A ti tampoco se te ha dado mal" me dijo. Ambos reímos.

Así que todas mis suposiciones eran incorrectas. Yo creía que era invisible para él, que no me amaba: estaba equivocada; creía que jamás me vería como a algo más que como su amiga de la infancia: estaba equivocada; creía que ya había hecho el amor con alguna otra mujer: estaba equivocada.

Se giró un momento sobre la mesa para coger su jersey y taparnos a ambos con él; me acurruqué contra su pecho, feliz de estar con él.

Me fui quedando dormida poco a poco. El último de mis pensamientos fue que creía que esas mesas eran más duras e incómodas.

Estaba equivocada.


End file.
